The Escaped
by mebemyself247
Summary: The Flock are on vacation on a beach, and Max's voice comes back. They are too meet 3 kids in New York. Who are they? Do they have wings? Abandoned Story; will not be updated
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I woke up, not yet ready to face another day. Sunlight found its way onto my bedroom floor, filling my room with light. Yes, _my bedroom_.

About a month ago, the Flock and I agreed it was time to take a little break from our mission. After about two days of searching we found a little island. To our surprise, there was an old abandoned beach house at the shore. After a little home improvement, we actually had a place we could call home. Ever since we moved, we haven't seen any Flyboys or M-Geeks.

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, refusing to get up. After about five minutes I heard a barely audible knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door creaked open several inches. A head of golden curls popped in. Angel.

"Max, can we go to the beach?" she said, as sweet as ever.

"Why not? Go wake up the Flock and tell them to get dressed." I replied, now sitting up.

"Thanks Max!" she said, before leaving to wake up the others.

I reluctantly got up, to grab my bathing suit and change. After getting ready, I went to the kitchen to pour myself some cereal and juice. When everyone was up and ready, we had a small breakfast, packed lunch, and made our way to the shore.

As soon as we got out of the house, Angel and Gazzy ran straight for the water, while Iggy and Nudge went shell hunting. Ever since we settled down, Iggy and Nudge have been hanging out together, which seemed to tune down the Nudge Channel

Oh, you're asking about me? Well at that moment I was laying in the sand next to Fang. My right-hand man, my best friend, and now, my boyfriend. Ever since we rescued my mom, we've been together. For once, everything was perfect.

I sighed in contentment.

Kristina's POV

I got up, and walked over to tend the fire. Ashley was still sleeping.

I stared into the fire and I saw a flash back.

**Flash Back**

I was sitting in my cage, curled up in the corner. An eraser approached me.

"People are waiting for you in the lab." I recognized this voice as Ari, Jeb's son.

They took me to the lab, and stabbed me with several different colored needles. When I woke up, I was already in my cage, my stomach feeling queasy. I threw up everything they fed me. They only gave me bread and water.

I was used to this because it became a routine. Everyday. Wake up, Eat, Needles, Barf, repeat. I was nine years old.

**Flash Back Ends**

I shivered at how painful my life was for the first 14 years. It all changed a few months ago, when the famous Maximum Ride and her Flock released a bunch of experiments from the school, including me, Ashley, who is my sister, my talking dog, Coco, and my right-hand man, Daniel.

"Kris?" said Ashley from behind me.

"Yea, Ash?" I replied.

"Are Coco and Daniel awake? I didn't see them when I woke up." I squinted at the sun.

"Either their flying or their hunting. If they were kidnapped I would've known." I replied. Ash nodded. We got up and ate a few berries we harvested the other day. Then after making sure that there was no one around, we bathed in the stream. When we got back to camp, Daniel and Coco were already sitting there roasting some sort of meat on sticks.

"Morning Kris, Morning Ash," Daniel said, "here, eat." He passed us sticks with their hunted meat on them. "You need to eat so you can be strong enough to fight and fly." We roasted and ate. And at about noon, we decided to find another camp site. After we made sure there was no sign of us being there, we took off.

Max POV

After about an hour at the beach, Fang and I fell asleep. Apparently, the Flock thought it was funny to burry me and fang with wet sand. When we got up, there were 4 bird-kid faces and one talking dog staring at us. We were stuck like that. The wet sand hardened like concrete. After 15 minutes of begging, the Flock grabbed buckets of water and splashed them onto the hard sand. We were out, but soaking.

We were laughing and chasing each other around.

At around noon, we ate our packed lunches and waited a bit before playing again. That's when it all came back.

"Ah!" I screamed. My head felt like it was going to explode. Brain attack. I haven't had one in over a month and now they were back.

_Max, your vacation is over. You must continue with your mission. Itex is rebuilding and they are working on more experiments. You should go back to New York. I'll tell you the rest of directions when you get there._

"I can't believe it… The voice…. Its….its back," I said, barely whispering, "and it's saying vacation is over. And that Itex is rebuilding itself. Their making new experiments,"

"It wants us to go to New York…."

The only thing the Flock could do is stare. Stare at their leader. Me.

"Pack your bags," I squinted at the sun, "we're going back to New York….."


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina's POV

After about an hour of searching, we found a hotel in New York. Thanks to my credit card, we had enough to afford 2 rooms. Ashley wanted her own this time, so I had to share with Daniel. I was just relieved that there were two beds.

Ok, so right now might be a good time to properly introduce myself and my flock. I am Kristina. I'm 14. Daniel? He's 14 too. My sister Ashley, who isn't really my sister, is 8. We have no idea how old our dog is. But I'm almost positive he's not even 1 year old. So, my "family" and I are just like the Flock. 98% human, 2% bird. (Except Coco. He's 96% canine, 2% human, and 2% bird.) As you probably already know, the Flock released many of the caged experiments from the school a few months ago. My Flock and I were just three of the few escapees who are still alive. Is the picture clearing up a bit? Well, I don't really know what else there is to tell you. Oh yeah. I have a voice in my head. But its not like you can help me. The clock says its 7AM. I've been awake for a full hour. Oh look! Daniel just woke up.

"Morning," I said, getting out of bed.

"Mmmm…." Was all he said. Well, at least he's awake.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I said.

"Sleep….." he said, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"Okay… I was thinking more on the lines of, 'Let's go to a Target to stalk up on important items we can carry in our backpacks!' But apparently I'm the one who has to plan our day."

"Fine," Daniel said into his pillow, "just give me two more hours."

"Deal." I said, agreeing with his plan.

I got up, and grabbed my only pair of jeans and a newly washed t-shirt and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, Ashley and Coco were just waking up.

"Morning, Kris!" Ash said. Ashley. My "_adopted"_ sister.

"Woof." Coco said. He's been trying to work on his bark.

"Ha-ha. Morning to you too." I replied.

I dried my hair and walked into the room I was sharing with Daniel. The clock said it was 9:30. Huh. I guess I just gave Daniel an extra 30 minutes of sleep. I walked over to Daniel's bed and whispered in his ear. "You're lucky I take long showers. Now get up, before I hurt you."

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Ha-ha I still can't believe I scare him.

"Smart boy." I muttered under my breath.

Max's POV

Ok, so, here we are. Flying for our lives, and the lives of half the world. _**Again**_. We all thought everything was slowing down to the point of Itex giving up. But, apparently, we were _way_ off.

"Max, I'm hungry." I'll give you 5 bucks if you can guess who said that.

"Nudge, you're always hungry. Check your pack, I put some energy bars inside."

"Sweet!" Typical Nudge.

Ok, so right now, we are passing over Virginia. Home of the evil Anne Walker.

Virginia was basically Hades for us. There was Anne, Red-Haired-Wonder, and Sam. Well, I'm positive it was Hades for me and Fang. I think the rest of the Flock enjoyed it. Hm, looks like its getting dark. Should we settle down for the night?

_No, Max. There are people who can help you. Their names are Kristina, Daniel, and Ashley. You must meet them in New York._

_**Ugh. Is it really that urgent?! The Flock looks beat!**_I thought pathetically to the voice.

No reply. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Max, I'm tired." Yup. You guessed it! Nudge.

"Nudge,"

"Lemme guess… 'The voice said that it we had to get to New York ASAP.'" Fang interrupted. That's the first time he's spoken since we left.

"EMO BOY SPEAKS!" Iggy. For a blind mutant, he sure has a sense of humor.

We all laughed. Except Fang. He just glared at us. He honestly needs to learn how to take a joke.

"Well, Fang, you got half of it. Nice try though." I said.

The voice wants us to get there ASAP," I said, "to meet some people who can help us save the world. Their names are Kristina, Daniel, and Ashley.

The entire Flock (except Fang) exchanged curious faces. Who are these people and, are they like us?

Kristina's POV

You caught me at a bad time. Here I am, standing in the middle of a Super Target, claustrophobia taking over me. I am in the middle of a store with other people, who might just be out to kill me. Why couldn't we go with Daniel's plan for the day? I'd rather be at our hotel room browsing the internet on our laptop we stole from the school! Me and my brain. Ugh. Well, at least we are at the checkout line now. Ok let me see if we have everything. Clothes, check. Snacks, check. Water and energy drinks, check. Purina Puppy Chow, check. Dog bones, check. Lime green laptop for Ashley, check. Blue laptop for Daniel, check. Hm…. what is missing?

"Kristina? Can I have this stuffed Bunny?" Ah ha! That's what I was missing! Something to entertain Ashley!

"Yea sure. Put it in the cart."

"Yay!"

My claustrophobia slowly faded away as we walked out to the parking lot. Ah. Fresh air. We walked into the woods and took off. I hope Coco didn't make a "mess" inside the hotel room. It was bad enough we had to get Daniel to use his mind control to get the manager to let Coco come with us.

In the distance I saw a cluster of black dots heading our direction. Ugh. M-Geeks. I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight right now. But still, I warned my Flock. "Guys, hide the groceries down in those trees," I said calmly, "M-Geeks. About thirty of 'em. 12 o'clock."

_Kiss your sorry butts goodbye, M-Geeks._


End file.
